Gotham City Sirens Issue 9
Synopsis "Pieces Of A Puzzle" This starts with a break into the Riddler’s office, it seems the girls have come across another dead body that someone might think they are responsible for so they need good old Eddie’s help. The Riddler gets to show off his detective skill right off the bat by correctly deducing they girls are in trouble because they have broken in, are in their “work” clothes, plus Ivy has tied up his secretary in his lobby. If they have gone to this much trouble to seek his help someone must be dead he says. Someone has dropped a dead body right though the skylight of the girl’s hideout and into their swimming pool. The Riddler presses the girls for details of their day and what happened before this and we get an update on what is happening everybody’s personal lives. The humor begins with Harley telling us about her day and gets sidetracked a lot. We do find out the some of her day is spent arguing with on line friends about whether vampires or werewolves are better. Harley is definitely in the Vampire camp and I bet she’s watched an episode of Buffy or two, but she was probably rooting for Spike and Angel. After getting sidetracked a few more times she reveals that she was relaxing in the swimming pool. She has no idea where the body came from that crashed into the pool she was lounging in. Next, Ivy tells everybody that she was at a job interview. The Riddler was incredulous of this but it is true. Ivy’s trip to the Amazon has made her realize that she needs more connection with the human world. She has decided to work at S.T.A.R. labs and has altered her skin tone from green to appear normal, faked a resume and amped up her pheromones to convince the head of research to give her the job no questions asked. She is now the new director of bio-chemical research. She knows nothing of the body either since she arrived home just when the body came crashing though the skylight. Catwoman updates us on her heart condition by telling us she has checked in with Doctor Mid-Nite and he has pronounced her good to go. She decides to test this out by going a few rounds with Wildcat so we get some good old fashion brawling for a few pages. Selina is feeling renewed and good about herself and returns home in time to see the body still alive fall from the sky and say the word “Doctor.” So she has an alibi also. The Riddler realizes they can’t go to the cops because of their reputation and has been presented a riddle to solve so he takes the case and investigates. Nigma makes his way to the crime scene and realizes that it is a setup since the victim has been made to look like our trio killed him. He seems at odds with himself during his inspection, a recent bomb blast has brought out his bad side and he is wrestling to keep it under control. The thing that keeps both his sides going is the puzzle that is presented of the frame up of the Sirens. Further investigation leads him to the basement and causes him to have to fight off a jungle of animals kept there. Avoiding a lion’s attack, the Riddler is confronted with the real mastermind behind the murder, Doctor Aesop. Appearances "Pieces Of A Puzzle" Individuals *Poison Ivy *Catwoman *Harley Quinn *The Riddler *Doctor Aesop *Bud and Lou *Andrew Raymond (S.T.A.R. Director) *Doctor Mid-Nite *Wildcat Locations *Gotham City **S.T.A.R. Labs **Gotham City Shelter for Cats and Dogs External Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City_Sirens_Vol_1_9 *http://www.comicvine.com/gotham-city-sirens-pieces-of-the-puzzle/37-198283/ Gotham City Sirens Issue 09